Fan-Fic-Tale
by jdms9999
Summary: memes, self-inserts and cringe enjoy please note i am not liable for any injeries you suffer from reading this
1. Chapter 0

Long ago in times long past humans and monster lived

together as one. As time went on tho, that peace did

not last forever. Many on both sides opposed the

war, the most prominent being Frisk and Papyrus, but

nothing stopped the war. The war ravaged the land as

monsters betrayed monsters and humans betrayed

humans. The humans ended up winning tho. The

monsters along with the humans that joined them were

sealed under ground with a magic barrier. Yet as

time went one the tales one fact became legends. The

year is 25XX and legends of a mountain say that all

who go to it, never return. That mountain is

and a young child is climbing it. What a dumbass.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Start of a legend The child fell down a hole. The child rose off the ground and said."Holy fuck that fucking hurt!" He then fell back on the ground. He got up again and started walking throught a door carved into the cave wall. As he walked thourgh the doorway he saw a childwatched as the potato turned around and looked at him. The child was kinda feaked the fuck out, and that's when the potato spoke," Hellow human!". The child backed away immediately as you would when you see a talking potato. The potato then said,"You don't need to be scared of little old me. I'm your new potato buddy and I'm here to help you out." The human child was of couse skeptical but decided to hear out the potato. "I hope you're ready cuz here we go! Now you see that glowing heart that's your souls the condensed essence of your being. Now a soul starts off fragil but it can get stronger by gaining LV." "Levels?", the human intergected. "No silly LOVE. Now I'll give you some to help increase your LV." The human took a step back. "Relax, I'm a potato what do think I"m going to do? Here have some spuds get as many as you can!" The human did not trust this but grabed a spud anyway. He then lost 19 hp and was stuck on 1, the potato began to speak."Wow, you're fucking stupid in this world IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" A bunch of spuds then surronded the child, "Fuck", that's all the child said. The child was ready for death, but out of nowhere a large fire came out of nowhere and stoped the potato's attack. The potato was of course confused, he was then hit with a large burst of fire. The potato immediately retreated with a hardy "Fuck this". The child was also confused as they wondered where the fire came from, little did he know his question was about to be answered. A feminine voice rang out," What a horrbile being attacking a child, don't worry boy I am not here to harm you. I am Ariana the caretaker of these old ruins. Now what is your name?" The boy stood (if you could call being doubled over in pain standing) there in awe, the one who had saved him was dragon person. "Hello?" she said, not sure what was happening. The boy having realized how akward he had made the situation spoke," My name is Cody, it's nice to meet you." Ariana replied, "Well Cody it's nice to meet you as well, now please take my hand so i may heal you." Cody not one to object took Ariana's hand, and apon doing so he felt magic flow through him as his wounds were healed. Ariana then spoke once more,"Now please follow me. I have an old bedroom you can use." Cody again not wanting to object followed her. They entered a room with 6 buttons on the floor. Cody curious asked, " What's with the buttons?" "Puzzle" Ariana spoke, " There are lots of them throughout the monster kingdom. There purpose is to act as a security measure incase some mad monster or mad man decide to come down here." "Oh, that's certinly uh interesting." Cody said. "Please don't take it personally they were made at time when everyone was paranoid of being attacked by the surface faction." Ariana said back. She then solved the puzzle and said, "Read signs if you don't know what to do to solve a puzzle." Cody simply gave a thumbs up. They then entered a differnt room (o my how surprising). Ariana then pointed to a lever on the wall further on the path they were walking on. "Flip it", she said. "kk", Cody reponded, he then ran up and fliped it. Ariana then pointed to another switch. Cody again fliped it and a loud retracting sound was heard. Cody looked over where the sound was and saw a doorway, with holes in it(wait what, oh wait now i remeber). Cody looked at the sign in front of the doorway it read "To deactivate the spikes flip the correct levers or get locked in here until the puzzle resets". Cody looked at Ariana with a bewildered face. "I told you they're security measures.", Ariana said. Cody returned with, "I know but fucking spikes?" "I don't like it either."Ariana said, "But you gotta deal with stupidity sometimes." They continued onward to the next room, in which was another monster minding her own business. Ariana decided to use this as a lesson. "Hey you see that hybrid over there?" Cody a bit confused asked, "Ya, what?" She replied with, "Some citizins of the kingdom might try to attack you but to get out without death be nice monster's and hybrid's stats are directly linked to their mental state, if they feel gultiy or if they feel like their doing something moraly wrong they'll stop attacking you." "Ok ok I get it, you want me to practice by talking to her. I got it. I got it.", Cody said as he aproched the hybrid. (The battle begins!) (The hybrid dosen't notice you.)[Wait, who the fuck is saying that?] (Wait, you can hear me?) [Ya...] (Wait how?) [I don't know and I don't think anyone else can hear use right now.] (What makes you say that?) [Because my mouth isn't moving and I'm pretty we're using telepthy right now.] (Oh shit, this is weird.) [No it's totaly normal for people to do this.] (Well what ever we gotta make mom proud.) [You know what, I'm just not gonna question this. Even the way this is written is bizarre.] (Oi! No breaking the forth wall!) [Ya ya what ever we'll discuss this later.] [Act] (Check){Mazie: 10 Attack and 15 defnce: A haft human, haft skeleton hybrid. She seems to just enjoy life.} [I have several questions? First off how and why? Second who the fuck would fuck a fucking skeleton?] (Some people just wanna experiance the bonezone.) [Stop] (Ok) [Act] (Speak) [Hello] (She dosen't hear you, or she's ignoring you.) [Act] (Yell) [Hey!] "Oh god damit, what?" [Wait why is she using quotation marks?] ( Let's not question it.) [Hi I'm Cody.] "Hi I'm Mazie or if you wanna go by font Roman, there happy, now piss off." [Wait font.] ( Skeletons don't have ears so they see words and feel vibrations in the air.) [ Oh, well ok then.] [Act] (Creep out) {You go up to her skull and say some really fucked up shit that I refuse to describe to the reader.} "Nope fuck that, fuck you, goodbye."(You won! You earned 0 exp and 0 gold.) Ariana content with the situation began to leave the room with Cody following after. They walked untill they reaced a large sign that said "The layout of the previeous room is the next rooms blueprint." (The battle begins!) ( A Froggit approaches.) [Shit] (The froggit dosen't know why it's attacking you.) Cody doges the normal Froggit attacks. [Act] (Check) {Froggit: 5 Attack and 4 Defence, Life is hard for this humble monster.} [Act] (Be nice) [You're a cool dude.] (The Froggit didn't understand you but still felt better) [Spare] (Mercy) (You won! You got 0 exp and 5 gold.) "I knew you wouldn't have trouble with him. And if you did then he would of had trouble with me."Ariana stated clearly proud of Cody. "Now did you read that sign back there?" "Yes'", Cody said. Ariana then replied, "Good, now see all of these spikes?" "Ya",Cody said a bit unnerved by the spike. "Now follow my movements." She said with confidence. "Ok", Cody said. ( Might I add nervous as fuck.) [Shut up.] They began to walk over the spikes and as they did so Cody saw that as they walked the spikes retracted before they steped on them. Cody also noticed that the path they were walking was the same as the previous room. "Huh, Neat", Cody said, "Thats actully pretty cool it makes it so you have to spent time learning the path." ( I know right?) [Not now] They kept walking until they reached the end and step off the giant spike platform. Then they kept walking till they were in a long empty hall way. Ariana then sprinted across the room. Cody's only reaction was a simple phrase," O god dammit." He then joged across the hallway to catch up, which he did. Ariana impressed and a bit winded said, "Well done you passed the test. Now I have to ask you to wait here for a bit I need to prepare a few things so please stay here. You have a cellphone?" Cody then held up he smart phone. "Oh, I guess it makes sence that phone would advance anyways here's my number." She then ran off, after getting Cody's number. ( Oh dear god mom know when to rest you're gonna kill yourself if you keep doing this.) [So she's your mom?] (Yup.) [Cool.] Cody then immediately left the room after Ariana left and talked to a random Froggit who was hanging out. "Ribbit,ribbt: you're quite mecryful for a surface dewller.: ribbit, ribbt: thank you, please if an undergounder dose not want to fight, show mercy." "I Will", Cody replied. (Up in that room over there is a weight plate with candy in it, take three or it spills.) [Thanks for the tip] Cody then did just that. [So what are you and who are you?] (Well I was human but then I died and now I'm an interdimensinal being. And I'm not telling you my real name so call me by my own nickname CapsLockCastiel or CapsLock for short.) [K] (Also the next puzzsles are: follow the path or fall into a leafpit, find the right switch and press the thrid presser plate down) [Cool] While doing the puzzles they got a call, "Hello?" "Yes hello Cody it's Ariana I have to do ask you like gold or sliver?" "I like both Ariana." "Thanks Cody see you soon, bye." The call then ended. "What was that about?", Cody wondered. (She's making metal stew, she was asking what kind of dust you wanted.) [I have several questions.] (Dragons use metal dust when they cook, gold and sliver if it's a special occasion.) [Oh] (Anyways let's keep going.) They walked until they saw a "skeleton" sitting in a small piece of grass under some sunlight that piered in through a crack in the ceiling. (This guys seems to be in your way, move him?) [Yes] Cody then decided to push the "skeleton". (The battle begins!) "Hey! What the fuck is problem man?" (He didn't like that.) [Act] (Check) {Caye: 25 Attack and 35 Defence: Another skeleton human hybrid from the looks of him.} "Or if you wanna go by my font, Calibri." (Wait you can here me?)  
"Ya god damn right I'm one with nature bitch." [Act] (Apologize) [Sorry] "Your voice says sorry but you don't seem exactly apologetic." Cody then doges a series of bones shot at him. [Fight] (Caye) {25 Damage dealt} {Caye regens 25 health} "Ha, is that all you got it's gonna take a lot more than 1/125 my health to take me down!" [Fight] (Caye) {75 Damage dealt} {Caye regens 75 health} "It's still not enough!" [Fight] (Caye) {500 Damage Dealt} {Caye regens 500 health} "If that's your best then you don't stand a chance against me! Now let me show a real attacke." Cody is besieged by a barrage of vines the wip across the field, bones coming from all sides. Caye suddenly attackes with a small bamboo stick, Cody barly doges it but dosen't see the second swing. {10 Health lost} Cody's soul is now turquoise. "Jump and block" Cody unable to move sideways now jumps over hurdles of vine covered bones after the 5th one he trips but can't block it as he has to block a vine that suddenly swung from the ceiling. {5 Health lost} Cody is now jumping over bone hurdles and bloking vines that swing from the ceiling and walls using some sort magic shield. [What is this anyways CapsLock?] (A shield generated by your soul drawn out by Caye's magic.) [Oh, that's cool I guess.] [Act] (challenge) (You fucking idiot.) [That the best you got?] "Heh heh, don't say I didn't warn you." Caye's right eye flairs with turquoise as Cody is thrown to the wall with magic. Cody feels the wall shake and jumps, as he did vines and bones shoot out of the wall. He blocked the vines and doged the bones. This cycle repeats as Cody is thrown across the small room over and over. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, alright i think it's time to stop this pointless fighting." (Caye is sparing you.) [Mercy] (Spare) (The battle ends.) Cody exhausted held out his hand to Caye and said, "Again man sorry for pushing you." "It's fine, just don't push people out of nowhere.", Caye replied. "I won't.", Cody said in a tired voice. "And I'm sorry for going so hard on you. It's just that, this is one of the only good spots to get sunlight in the hole underground. I have to crawl through tiny caves, and narrow ravines to get here since the ruin doors only open from the inside, so when you're trying to meditate and out of nowhere someone pushes you it can be hard not to let loose ya know?"Caye explained. "No I get it. It was a dick to push out of nowhere, I should of asked.", Cody stamered. "Well here take this." Caye said while handing Cody 25 gold. "Buy some healing items.", Caye continued. "O my god I'm a dumbass I had three healing items and I forgot about them!", Cody exclaimed. "That and I already have gold since the other monsters gave me some after they stoped attacking me.", Cody stated. Caye not wanting to be rude told him, "Keep it. I got plenty, by the way there's a small food stall or two in the room across from us." Caye pointed with his thumb behind him. "So bye Cody. Oh wait if you ever decide to leave the ruins and end up in a water cave marsh called waterfall look me up. I can hook you up with a place to stay. See ya." Caye then called vines down the crack in the ceiling to pull him up. (Well he was cool.) [Yup. Tough as nails too, I nearly god damn died for the second time in a row today cause of him.] Cody then ate a monster candy healing 10 hp. Cody then went into the room with the food stall. (Oh wow just cause I don't have a physical I don't get mentioned.) [ No breaking the fourth wall.] (You're a litte shit you know that.) Cody then went up to the one food stall and bought a breadstick, two pieces of candy, and an old cardbored chest piece. (Wait what is you equipment?) [Let's check] {Menu open} {Armor slot: A random hairclip} (It gives 1 defence. I guess no one wanted to damage it.) {Weapon slot: A broken comb} (It gives 2 attack. It's broken edges are sharp, I guess.) {Check item: Cardbord chestplate} (It gives 5 defense. It's cardbord, I mean there's not much to it.) {Item unequiped hairclip} {Item equiped cardbord chestplate} (You feel stronger.) [Howed you know?] They then left the room. (Thank you.) They then found a larp sword sitting in a random as if discarded. Cody picked up. {Menu open} {Item unequiped Broken comb} {Item toss broken comb} {Check item: Larp sword} (It gives 3 attack, doubles if stirke is perfect. A bit beat up but the fome is relativly clean and the pvc pipe in it is still good.) {Item equiped Larp sword} (You feel like a knight.) [No shit.] They countine walking until they find a burned tree then a voice rang out, "Oh I knew I shouldn't have tried to surprise them, what if they're hurt. Ariana why do you do this things. Oh, Cody did you? Nevermind, I see you've had a wardrobe change." "DEUS VULT", Cody yelled in return. Ariana very clearly a bit confused decied just to go with it. "Alright then well come inside, I'm sure you'd like to rest after you journy.", Ariana said as she walked inside her small home, Cody following after. 


End file.
